


We are Animals

by laokeng



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	We are Animals

渴。  
很渴。  
斯泰尔斯看着水珠从杯壁上缓缓下滑，忍不住舔舔嘴唇。他真的很渴，喉咙干燥的感觉怎么也挥之不去。这是他第十杯水了。连续不断的喝水也无法缓解症状。他开始怀疑自己是不是不正常了。  
窗外，夏日刺眼的阳光和聒噪的蝉鸣让他更加心烦意乱。躁动，是年轻人的特性。斯泰尔斯重重的放下杯子，玻璃杯瞬间变的粉碎，划伤了他的手。  
血，从伤口渗出，顺着碎玻璃缓缓下滑。就好像刚刚那诱人的水滴顺着杯壁滑下。  
诱人——  
斯泰尔斯被自己的念头吓到了，却着了魔一样的把带血的碎玻璃含在嘴里细细品味。一滴血，融化在嘴里，给燥热的喉咙带来了一丝宽慰。  
理智的回归，让斯泰尔斯恐惧起来。他吓的瞬间丢掉了手里的玻璃渣。他锁在厨房的一角，微微颤抖，这种状况又发生了。他开始害怕，害怕自己变成怪物。  
在杰拉德带领的志愿军的镇压下，贝肯镇的超自然生物全部被关到了郊外的艾兴屋。那里整日都是尖叫声，尤其是到了晚上，惨叫声更是不绝于耳。传言说，艾兴屋还有一个变态的科学家，拿超自然生物做危险的实验。  
斯泰尔斯开始胡思乱想起来，想着自己变成了什么怪物。想着自己会不会被抓到艾兴屋，想着自己被关进去后会不会被拿去做实验……  
“全体集合，去第三街区。”警用对讲机的呼叫唤醒了斯泰尔斯。他洗把脸强行镇定，出门集合了。  
赶到案发现场，艾莉森给他介绍情况，“死者全身血液都被吸干了，脖子上两个血洞，应该是吸血鬼干掉。”  
“不是狼人？”  
斯泰尔斯的多嘴引来了艾莉森的白眼。“吸血鬼和狼人你分不清？你这个警探不合格啊。这个大概是上次袭击你吸血鬼。你看，咬痕的深浅和位置和上一起案件一模一样。”  
斯泰尔斯似懂非懂的点点头。突然他看到了一个标志，三个圆环拼起来的标志，“艾莉森，你知道这个是什么吗？”  
艾莉森看到那个标志后，大惊失色，“三曲枝，他们来了!”  
斯泰尔斯不解，“谁？”  
艾莉森告诉他，三曲枝是一个超自然组织的标志。组织成员都是超自然生物。他们以反抗杰拉德为目的，是一个恐怖组织。  
斯泰尔斯点点头。突然来的任务，要他押送一个犯人去艾兴屋。他立刻返回警局。在劳牢房里，他看到了一个穿着皮夹克，相当时髦帅气有吸引力的人。那是他的犯人，德里克。他看了看记录，上面特地标志了“疑似三枝曲头目”。他抬头打量对方，对方冲他笑起来，亮亮的眼睛格外有魅力。  
德里克突然开口：“让你来押送我，真是有趣。”  
斯泰尔斯不理会他的话，给他带上手铐。  
德里克凑到他的耳朵边上，“我可以感觉的出来，你和我是同类，我们都渴望血和暴力，we are animals。”  
斯泰尔斯连连后退，确保了安全距离后，才押着他上囚车。  
囚车后座，德里克一直笑着看着他。玩儿味的笑容让斯泰尔斯坐立不安。  
“YOU ARE NEW AND FRESH。”德里克吸吸鼻子，无比喜悦和兴奋？  
斯泰尔斯不理解，“什么是新的？”  
“吸血鬼。”  
德里克的话确认了斯泰尔斯一直以来的怀疑，也让他更加害怕。  
“你早就知道自己是什么了！”德里克有些兴奋的笑着，露出了自己的大白牙。  
斯泰尔丝吓得后退，自己努力掩饰的东西竟然被德里克一眼看穿。他面对的究竟是谁？或者说是什么生物？他有什么目的？  
德里克嘴角上扬，亮出爪子，在手腕内侧缓缓的划开了一个口子。从地板上缓缓拖过的裙摆对于绅士来说是致命的诱惑，而此刻，沿着德里克手臂缓缓移动的鲜血，对于斯泰尔丝来说，也是致命诱惑。它像一个风姿卓绝的少女一般吸住了斯泰尔丝的注意力。  
“你不尝尝么？”德里克将手臂伸到斯泰尔丝的面前。  
斯泰尔丝的眼眸已经变成了金黄色，獠牙也不自觉的开始伸长。他渴望血，渴望那带着微微铁锈味的甘甜鲜血。他全身的细胞都在叫嚣着那份苛求。  
血！  
想要血！  
德里克兴奋的看到斯泰尔丝的变化。他目不转睛的盯着年轻的吸血鬼。这是他第一次看到一个吸血鬼的转变。能亲眼见证那个古老神秘又尊贵的生物的诞生是一件奇妙的感觉。他虔诚的献出手臂，却被一把推开。  
斯泰尔丝大口大口的喘着气，希望按下来自本能的吸血的冲动。事与愿违，空气里充斥着的德里克血的味道。飘忽不定的香气像个磨人的小妖精，纠缠诱导着吸血的本能。  
“作为一个吸血鬼是什么感觉？血真的那么甘甜吗？”德里克兴奋的询问。吸血鬼这个种族他只在母亲的故事里听过，斯泰尔丝的一切对他来说都是新奇的。  
“什么？！”斯泰尔丝凭着仅存的理智，想要抵抗血带来的诱惑。  
德里克笑了，“你的身想在渴望血，我可以感觉出来。”  
斯泰尔丝疑惑的看着他。  
德里克得意的笑，“我是狼人，天生就可以感觉到。你有尝过刚在随着血管一起律动的新鲜血液么？”  
回想着自己咬食猎物的感觉，德里克不由自主的舔嘴唇。獠牙擦破嘴唇，血一点一点的聚集，同时聚集的还有斯泰尔丝努力压抑的本能。他盯着德里克的嘴唇，眼里满是渴望。  
“想要么？”德里克轻轻的在脖子上划开一道浅浅的口子，甘甜的味道再一次冲击着斯泰尔丝的大脑，他不自觉的点头。  
德里克凑近，直视着斯泰尔丝的眼睛，“现在，释放你内心的野兽吧。”  
这句话像是有魔力，打败了斯泰尔丝系在悬崖上的理智。他张开嘴，对准德里克的脖子一口下去，甘甜的味道瞬间涌出。他兴奋又贪婪的吮吸着不可多得宝物。  
“真是野兽，咬的又准又疼。”德里克轻轻的摸着斯泰尔丝的头，安抚着躁动的青年，“good boy，该松口了，该松口了。”  
喝饱的斯泰尔丝听话的松口。他的眼睛变成了鲜亮的红色，份外的妖艳美丽。德里克从来没见过这么动人心魄的红色双眸。妖艳的让人疯狂，为了被对方的一眼，就算舍弃性命也在所不惜。残留的血迹顺着斯泰尔丝的唇角滑下，他可惜用舌头舔掉。  
看着这样的斯泰尔丝，德里克突然感到口干舌燥，情不自禁的吞吞口水。他刚想做什么的时候，囚车的门被打开了。  
“到了，嘿，兄弟，剩下的路就交给你了，我不敢靠近那里。”囚车司机亲切拍拍斯泰尔丝的肩膀，满心欢喜的准备离开。  
“恐惧真是一个能令人兴奋的东西，我喜欢。”  
斯泰尔丝的话让德里克和司机不知所云。他们看到低着头的斯泰尔丝嘴角翘起到一个微妙的弧度。司机看着那诡异的笑容，突然感觉背后有些凉凉的。斯泰尔丝抬起头，一双红色妖艳的眼睛令司机惊慌失措。  
怪物！  
看到那双眼睛的第一刻，司机心里就出现了这个词，但他失去了表达内心想法的机会。他还在惊慌的时候，斯泰尔丝就精准的对着他的脖子咬下去，一口气吸干了他的血。干净利落的行动，令德里克叹为观止。他看中的果然不错。  
甩掉尸体，斯泰尔丝闭着眼回味还萦绕在唇齿间的醉人味道，一脸满足。  
德里克利落的处理掉尸体。斯泰尔丝靠着树，玩儿味的看着他，“看不出来，你还蛮顺手的啊。”  
德里克干笑。  
“走吧，”斯泰尔丝拍拍德里克的肩，“再不走，杰拉德的志愿军就要来了。”  
“你不担心警察？”  
斯泰尔丝笑了，带着一种居高临下的蔑视。他踢了踢德里克刚填好的土，“警察？呵呵，就这种吗？我还看不上。走吧，黑暗要来了。”  
德里克被这样的斯泰尔丝吸引，乖乖的跟着他。  
夜色带着浓雾降临到爱心屋外，遮住了林中成双的影子。黑夜彻底降临，吞噬了一切光明。


End file.
